Monolith God
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Eddy ends up getting tricked by Anthony into setting up a monolith on a planet of primitive life forms; the snake enslaves the entire race in order to make tons of money, but Eddy and some friends of his try to disrupt his plans.
1. The God of the Monolith

On some type of desert like planet; a ton of gorilla like aliens were walking around the planet, minding their own business.

Then they saw some type of black monolith appear from the ground and groaned in amazement.

But then it fell over.

Eddy and Edd who were under the monolith crawled out from under it.

"Why couldn't we have just brought a crane down here instead?" said Eddy.

"Because you jettisoned the last one we had." said Edd.

Eddy growled before he and Edd pushed the monolith back into position.

"There, now to get out of here before someone catches us." said Eddy.

The two ran off.

The aliens approached the monolith and started to inspect it.

Inside Meek's spaceship; Meek, Ed, Sky, Sanders, Miss Martian, Jessica, and Sonic were sitting in a lounge as Edd and Eddy appeared.

"Okay, the monolith has been set up, now to go home and enjoy life." said Eddy.

"Yeah, I'm just confused as to why you of all people were hired for this job." said Sonic, "In fact, who wanted that thing on a primitive planet?"

"He's right, the prime directive is to let primitive planets live out in peace so they can develop." said Jessica.

"Yeah well it's a side business I have besides my Omelet restaurant." Said Eddy, "I am surprised MacArthur is at a Mitten Party since she never gets invited to one."

"Who paid you to set that thing up anyways?" said Sanders.

"I have no idea, it was dark at the time." said Eddy.

**Flashback**

On Earth; Eddy was talking to some guy in the shadows.

"So, do we have a deal?" said the figure.

"Not yet, in order to make sure there isn't anything suspicious before I set that monolith up, I need some proof." said Eddy.

"Very well, here's a check for four thousand dollars." the figure said holding out a paycheck.

"Not that kind of proof." said Eddy.

The figure growled.

"Fine you bastard. Five thousand dollars." the figure said holding out another paycheck.

Eddy chuckled and grabbed the check.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Eddy.

**End Flashback**

"All I know was that he was loaded if he could have paid me that much money." said Eddy.

Everyone just glared at Eddy.

"Why don't we just see what's going on?" said Meek.

Back on the planet; the gorilla aliens were still inspecting the monolith before it grew bigger and Anthony popped out of the top.

"Behold, for I am the god of the monolith." said Anthony.

The aliens bowed down.

"Praise mighty god." said one of the aliens.

"Worship me as your one and only god." said Anthony.

The same alien stood up.

"There already is a god, he's in the trees, the grass, the sands, and in our hearts." said the alien leader.

Anthony groaned.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." said Anthony.

He pulled out a blaster similar to Princess Leia's blaster before shooting one of the aliens dead.

The other aliens shrieked in shock.

"You were saying?" said Anthony.

The aliens quickly bowed down to Anthony.

"Oh great mighty god, spare our lives." said the lead alien.

Anthony chuckled.

"Luckily for you, I'm a loving god. I love gold, silver, platinum, and gems of any kind. NOW GET TO WORK FINDING GOLD!" yelled Anthony.

"But what about our children?" said the lead alien.

'Don't worry, they'll be taken care of in my sweat shop-"Anthony said before becoming shocked, "Er I mean sweet shop, kids do like candy."

He fired another shot close to the aliens who ran off.

The heroes were watching everything from a control bridge and Eddy became shocked and mad.

"Why that no good snake, he's going to rake up a fortune in money while I only got five thousand dollars to plant a monolith." said Eddy.

Everyone looked at Eddy.

"What will you do?" asked Sonic, "Take on that snake and prove he isn't a god?"

Eddy shook his head.

"No I'm going to go down to that planet and steal all the gold for myself." said Eddy.

"Uh, maybe you should get rid of that monolith as well. Because the Galactic Federation and Plumbers are the only ones with jurisdiction on other planets, and if they find out that you set that thing up, they'll throw the book at you." said Sanders.

"Which one?" said Ed.

Eddy gulped.

"I can't go into an alien prison, the food is horrible." said Eddy.

Later; Meek, Edd, Eddy, Sky, Sanders, Jessica, Miss Martian, and Sonic were on the same planet.

"Was it wise to leave Ed on my ship to watch over things?" said Meek.

"Eh he'll be fine." said Eddy.

But then a missile landed towards the group before exploding, leaving them shocked.

"Semi fine." said Eddy.

On the spaceship; Ed was laughing dumbly as he was pushing tons of buttons, launching weapons.

"This is fun." He said.

Back on the planet.

"Yeah we're screwed with Ed running the ship." said Sonic.

"I suggest we split up. Team A will consist of myself, Jessica, Eddy, and Sanders while Team B will consist of M'Gann, Sonic, Double D, and Sky." said Meek, "My team will try to sneak into the monolith in order to find out the full extent of Anthony's plan while Sonic's team will try to stop all the gold harvesting."

The group nodded and walked their separate ways.


	2. Slave Labor

Inside a room with a fire place; Anthony was sitting at a table writing stuff down.

"Okay, what do these assholes need? Junk food, cigarettes, drugs, alcohol, deadly weapons, violent video games, pollution spewing power plants. What am I forgetting?" Anthony said before doing some thinking and smiling, "Oh yeah, gangster rap."

**Interview Gag**

"What, I got to make sure this planet is exactly like Earth in many ways, make these primitive aliens act more like those humans." said Anthony.

**End Interview Gag**

Then the chief alien appeared.

"Excuse me or great powerful god. We have something that might interest you." said the alien.

He gave tons of scrolls to Anthony who became confused.

"What the hell is all this chicken shit?" said Anthony.

"Scrolls written by our ancestors in our native tongues." said the chief.

Anthony tossed the scrolls into the fire place, shocking the chief.

"There is to be no living in the past whatsoever." said Anthony, "Oh and that reminds me; speaking in your native tongues is now an offense punishable by death. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

The chief shivered in fear before running off.

Anthony chuckled.

"I love being a god." said Anthony.

At one work sight; a ton of the gorilla like aliens were mining for gold and didn't notice that Sonic, Miss Martian, Edd, and Sky were watching everything from afar.

"Sheesh, this is worse then the times before the civil war." said Sonic.

"You're telling me, I wouldn't even last one second doing any of this back breaking labor." said Edd.

Sky turned to Miss Martian.

"M'Gann, think maybe you can change into one of these weird aliens and find out where all the gold is being stored?" said Sky.

Miss Martian nodded.

"Sure." Miss Martian said before turning into one of the aliens and walking off.

She then grabbed a chunk of gold and walked over to a cart before putting it in the cart.

Then one alien approached her.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before, where are you from?" said the alien.

"I'm from a tribe just south of here, heard about the new god you guys had and decided to get in on the action." said Miss Martian.

The ape alien looked at Miss Martian before shrugging it off.

"I'm to simple minded to be suspicious of you, so I'll just assume you've got the best interests in heart. Now we just need to get this gold to a cave that the monolith god told us about." said the alien.

Miss Martian nodded.

"Okay, good enough." said Miss Martian.

She placed a hand on one of the gold chunks without anyone noticing before walking back to where the others were and turning into her regular form.

"And?" said Sonic.

"There's some type of cave that the gold is stored in, luckily I slipped a tracking device on one of the gold chunks without anyone noticing." said Miss Martian.

Sonic smirked.

"Good work She Martian." Said Sonic.

Miss Martian became confused.

"She Martian?" said Miss Martian.

"Yeah I've got a knack to give people nicknames at times." said Sonic.

"Not his best characteristic, we just deal with it, especially all the snarky comments he makes." said Edd.

Sonic glared at Edd.

"Not his best characteristic, we just deal with it, especially all the snarky comments he makes." mocked Sonic. "AH SHUT UP!"

Miss Martian pulled out an iPad and saw a flashing red dot.

"The gold's on the move, let's go." said Miss Martian.

The three ran off.

Later; they appeared outside a cave where tons of gold was being stored.

"Here it is, the cave full of gold." said Miss Martian.

"Perfect." said Sky.

Sonic then noticed something else.

"What with the other cave?" said Sonic.

Everyone else turned to the other cave that Sonic was looking at.

Edd pulled out a pamphlet and opened it up.

"Hmm, apparently that's a men only adult cave with tons of sickening drawings of nude women, drawn by people with no form of artistic dreaming." said Edd.

Sonic became shocked.

"So you're saying that cave is full of primitive Playboy magazine?" said Sonic.

"That's what it says here." said Edd.

Everyone else looked at the pamphlet.

"Gross." said Miss Martian.

"Sheesh, who'd want to go there?" said Sky.

Sonic ran off into the cave chuckling, only to run back out screaming in shock and returned to the others.

"Okay, this is shocking, apparently if I didn't have standards already, I do now." said Sonic.

"I warned you." said Edd.

"What all is on those walls anyways?" said Sky.

"The aliens here have a thing for green skinned women who are under the legal age for consent. What is this, an Adam Sandler film?" said Sonic, "I mean sure his films are great despite what other people think and he'll be hosting SNL for the first time some time soon, but still."

Everyone nodded.

"That is just weird." said Sky.

"Agreed, but we should keep these aliens distracted so that we can move the gold out of the other cave. I vote M'Gann distracts them." said Sonic.

"I demand a recount." said Miss Martian.

"Yeah I'm not to fond of going through with my idea either, but there's no other choice." said Sonic.

"Agreed, these aliens have a fetish for under aged green aliens, and you'll have to provide the means for us to hinder their progress." said Edd.

**Interview Gag**

"Why did I agree to come along for this mission anyways?" said Miss Martian.

**End Interview Gag**

Miss Martian flew into the second cave and cleared her throat.

The aliens turned to Miss Martian and became shocked before grabbing her.

"We must take her to our new god." said one of the aliens.

Miss Martian gulped.

Outside the cave; a ton of mumbling sounds were heard as Sonic, Edd, and Sky walked into the other cave and walked back out with chunks of gold in their arms.

"You know, I feel guilty about robbing from these aliens and having M'Gann being bait for these guys so that we can steal this gold." said Sonic.

Edd nodded.

"Same here." said Edd.

"You think M'Gann will be fine?" said Sky.

"She's the niece of J'Onn, of course she'll be fine." said Sonic.

The group of aliens in the second cave were dragging Miss Martian off to the monolith when suddenly Meek's spaceship crashed close to the aliens who gasped in shock.

Miss Martian was shocked as well.

"Oh boy." said Miss Martian.

Then Ed climbed out of the wreckage and laughed dumbly.

"I'm naked." He said.

"No you're not, you're fully clothed." said Miss Martian.

Ed looked down and saw that he was still dressed.

"So I am." said Ed.

"What're you doing here anyways?" said Miss Martian.

"The ship ran out of gas." said Ed.

Miss Martian nodded.

"Okay." said Miss Martian.

"And what's up with you?" said Ed.

"Preparing for an arranged marriage I don't want any part of." said Miss Martian.

Ed smirked and ripped his clothes off to reveal he is in a wedding dress.

"I'll be your Bridesmaid." He said.

"That's a wedding dress for the bride." said Miss Martian.

Ed looked down.

"Oh." he said before tearing the dress off, revealing he was now in a tuxedo, "I might as well be a groomsman."

**Interview Gag **

Miss Martian groaned.

"I'm doomed." She Said.

**End Interview Gag**

"Let's go, time's a wasting." said one of the aliens.

The group walked off.


	3. Captured

With Eddy's group; they were hiding behind some boulders in front of the monolith watching as the aliens were bowing down.

"Sheesh, Anthony's really taking this god business seriously." said Meek.

Eddy nodded.

"Yeah, still upset that he tricked me into helping him make more money." said Eddy.

"He likes jewelry, he'll do anything to get his hands on it." said Meek.

He looked on and became shocked.

"What the, are those Krybots?" said Meek.

Everyone looked on to see that sure enough, there were regular, orange headed, and blue headed Krybots.

"Yeah, they are Krybots." said Meek.

"What are Krybots?" said Jessica.

"Bots owned by a black arms dealer called Broodwing. Some alien bat who prefers to make money off of the criminal underground." said Meek, "But what are these bots doing here?"

"Maybe Anthony and this Broodwing person are working with each other. They might have a deal to split the gold evenly." said Sanders.

Inside the monolith; Anthony was talking to Broodwing.

"I've got all these aliens working for me like their lives depend on it." said Anthony.

Broodwing chuckled.

"Yes, perfect, and once we harvest all the gold from this planet, we'll split it evenly." said Broodwing.

Then the alien chief entered the room.

"Oh great god Anthony, I have a question for you regarding many things." said the chief.

Anthony turned to the gorilla alien.

"Such as?" said Anthony.

"Why are you chopping down our sacred trees? They're millions of years old." said the chief.

"It's all for a good cause, pasture land for all the department stores and cattle." said Anthony.

The alien became confused.

"Cattle?" said the alien.

Anthony smirked.

"Yes, for the millions of burgers you'll be eating." Anthony said before pulling out a picture of a Burger King and showing it to the alien who then cried.

"But we don't eat meat." said the alien.

"You do now, it's a new law." Anthony said before pulling out a bag of pork rinds and giving them to the alien, "Have some pork rinds."

He then pulled out a box of donuts before giving it to the alien.

"And have some donuts as well. The unfamiliar sugar rush will do you good." said Anthony.

The alien grabbed the box before walking off.

Anthony smirked.

"This is perfect." He said and laughed.

Just then another Gorilla came in.

"Sir God Anthony I have a question." asked the Alien.

Anthony smirked.

"What is it?" asked Anthony.

"Why did you pair my daughter with my entire family's enemy's son?" asked The Alien.

"Because I believe they are in love and like Romeo and Juliet they will be great together." Said Anthony.

"Yeah well my daughter and their son killed themselves." Said the Alien.

"Ah like Romeo and Juliet their love will be forever known." Said Anthony.

"No they killed themselves because of the thought of them being married to each other." Said the Alien.

Anthony is confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Yeah, they didn't like each other, so they killed themselves." said the second alien.

"But there is peace between your families right?" said Anthony.

"Nope, still at war." said the alien.

Anthony groaned.

"Get out of here." said Anthony.

The alien walked off.

Back outside the monolith; a Krybot walked towards the same boulders Eddy's group was hiding behind before being grabbed and dragged behind where tons of punching sounds were heard.

Later; Eddy was dressed up like the Krybot.

"There's no way that'll work, those Krybots will quickly realize that something's up." said Meek.

Eddy scoffed.

"They won't know what hit them." said Eddy.

He walked out from the boulder and towards the monolith.

"What up guys?" said Eddy.

But one of the Krybots shot Eddy, knocking him out.

The heroes became shocked.

"I warned him." said Meek.

Then some more Krybots appeared and aimed blasters at them.

"Like we would have fallen for something that obvious as a human dressed up like one of us." said a Krybot.

"Now stick your hands up." said an Orangehead Krybot.

The conscious three groaned and held their hands up as some Krybots removed Meek's gauntlet and Jessica's ring.

"Ohh a green Lantern Ring." Said the Orange Head and puts it on and becomes a Green Lantern, "Nice."

"You could try shooting some of the energy at Jessica, but it won't even harm her." said Meek.

"Yeah, that thing chose me, so it won't harm me." said Jessica.

The bots just pushed the heroes into the monolith as Eddy woke up groaning.

"What happened?" said Eddy.

In the main room of the monolith; Anthony and Broodwing were brainstorming.

"These guys will need arcades, pizza parlors, and even some smartphones so that they can keep in touch with each other." said Broodwing.

Anthony nodded.

"Agreed." said Anthony.

Then the same Krybots appeared with the other heroes and the villains noticed them.

"So, we meet again Meek." said Anthony.

Meek growled.

"Anthony, having primitive aliens act more advanced then they need to be just to get gold. That's just low, even for you. And if you think you'll see Eddy as your biggest enemy by the end of this fic, think again." said Meek.

"Uh, I won't see him as my biggest enemy because he's not the asshole who stole my eye." said Anthony.

"Seriously, why did you choose Eddy for this?" asked Meek.

"Because he's an idiot who would do anything for money while Broodwing is a genius who would team with anyone for money." said Anthony.

Eddy growled.

Then the aliens that have Miss Martian and Ed appeared, and Miss Martian was in a wedding dress with a veil down.

"We have brought you a bride oh great god Anthony." said one of the aliens.

Anthony and Broodwing turned to Miss Martian and became shocked.

"This is the best you can provide for me? She's got green skin." said Anthony.

"Even I have my standards." said Broodwing.

The heroes noticed her and Ed.

"Seriously M'Gann, you're okay with this?" said Meek.

"Well not at first, but then I realized I might get a fairy tale wedding out of this." said Miss Martian.

**Interview Gag**

"Like I'm going to pass up a fairy tale wedding." said Miss Martian.

**End Interview Gag**

"At your age, wouldn't be right." said Sanders.

"And why're you okay with this Ed?" said Eddy.

"I just want to see something amazing." said Ed.

"Whatever, take these heroes to the dungeon." said Anthony.

He then turned to Miss Martian.

"And get rid of her too, I'm sick of her already." said Anthony.

Miss Martian became shocked.

"What? But we're not even married yet." Miss Martian said while removing her veil.

Anthony covered his only eye.

"MY EYE, VEIL DOWN, VEIL DOWN!" yelled Anthony.

"She's not that ugly. Probably the prettiest girl on her planet before her race went extinct." said Meek.

Miss Martian glared at Meek.

"Hey I'm not the one who called off the wedding." said Meek.

The Krybots then dragged the heroes off.

Back with Sonic, Edd, and Sky; the three were still carrying chunks of gold.

They then appeared at Meek's ship and saw the destruction of it and became shocked.

"Well, we saw this coming." said Sonic, "Ed crashes the only way we have to getting back home."

Sonic sighed.

"Why would he do that?" He asked.

"His lack of a drivers and piloting license for one thing." said Edd.

Sonic nodded and looked around and became shocked at something.

"We're not the only ones here with Anthony apparently." said Sonic.

Sky became confused.

"Pardon?" said Sky.

Sonic pointed to Broodwing and a group of Krybots.

Sky became confused.

"Who are they?" asked Sky.

"The bat is Broodwing, a black market dealer, and his robots called Krybots." said Sonic.

The three hid behind the wreckage of the ship.

"Keep an eye out, if there are people not from this planet here, then there's got to be more of them." said Broodwing.

The Krybots nodded before running off.

The others overheard it.

"More of them? He and Anthony must have Eddy and the others." said Sonic.

He then groaned.

"This is why we should just stay on one planet at all times." said Sonic.

He then sighed.

"It's never easy." said Sonic.

He then looked at the readers.

"I swear if the co author just does a one line sentence instead of being very helpful with several sentences instead." said Sonic.

"Hey do you hear something?" asked A Blue Head Krybot.

"Yeah I did." Said a Orange Head Krybot. "It came over there."

"Let's go." Said the regular Krybot.

They walked to where Sonic was and the Blue Animal smirked.

"Perfect timing." said Sonic.

The Krybots went to the wreckage where tons of fighting sounds were heard.

Later; Sonic was disguised as the Blue Krybot, Edd was the Orange Krybot, and Sky was the regular Krybot.

Edd looked at Sonic.

"You sure this will work?" He asked.

"Honestly I doubt this'll work, but it wouldn't be the first time something like this has actually happened much to my surprise." said Sonic.


	4. Escape

Back at the monolith; two Orange Headed Krybots were standing guard when Sonic, Edd, and Sky still in their disguises walked by.

The heroes entered the monolith and became shocked.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

Sky looked at Sonic.

"You said that this might not work." said Sky.

"I also said it wouldn't surprise me if it did." said Sonic.

Sky nodded.

"Good point." She said, "But why are you blue and not orange or original color?"

"Obvious reasons because our real world creators gave us our color schemes." said Sonic.

Sky was confused.

"Wait what?" She asked.

"Never mind, let's just find the others, get to fixing the ship, and get off this planet." said Sonic.

The three saw a map on a wall and started inspecting it.

"So where should we look?" said Sky.

"Hopefully there will be a room labeled dungeon with Meek Meerkat and some friends of his." said Sonic.

Edd groaned.

"It'll just be labeled dungeon, not dungeon with Meek Meerkat and some friends of his." said Edd.

He looked at the map and saw a room labeled 'Dungeon with Meek Meerkat and some friends of his'.

Edd sighed.

"Of course." said Edd.

In the dungeon; Eddy's group was sitting around the room.

"Well this could have better." said Eddy.

"How could have gotten better? Your trick to getting in here didn't work properly." said Meek.

"Didn't go good for me, I missed out on a chance to get married." said Miss Martian.

Everyone turned to the martian.

"Do you even know how weird that sounds right now? You're a teenager." said Sanders.

"Don't care, I could have gotten lucky." said Miss Martian.

"Don't worry, you'll find love one of these days, maybe the lucky guy will walk through the door leading here." said Ed.

Then Sonic's group appeared in the dungeon before taking off their Krybot disguises.

"Maybe not." said Ed.

Eddy became confused.

"How'd you get here?" said Eddy.

"We put on these crewed disguises and got past some Krybots without them even getting suspicious about us." said Sky.

Eddy groaned.

"Oh come on, I tried the same trick last chapter and the bots didn't fall for it." said Eddy.

"Maybe those were smart bots." Said Sky.

Sonic shook his head with a hand over his eyes.

"Of course, shift changes." said Sonic.

He then spin dashed in place before zipping off and breaking the chains.

Eddy smiled

"It's about time." said Eddy.

Everyone stood up.

"Now let's get out of here so we can get to a party." Said Eddy.

But then the same Orange Headed Krybot with Jessica's ring and Meek's gauntlet on appeared and saw everything.

"Hey what the?" said the Orange Headed Krybot.

Sonic ran to the bot and pinned it to the wall before kicking it several times till it shut down.

He tore the bot's arm off and held it to Meek and Jessica.

"Do these belong to you?" said Sonic.

Meek and Jessica smiled.

"Yes." the two said and grabbed their belongings before putting them on and turning into their heroic personas.

"This should be more interesting then the ending to Avengers Endgame." said Sonic, "And don't ask what happens, it's very disappointing, just as much as Infinity War's ending."

Everyone glared at Sonic.

"What?" Asked Sonic.

"Nothing." said Eddy.

The group walked out of the dungeon.

The same Orange Head Krybot woke up and groaned.

"I really need to make better choices." He said.

The heroes resumed walking through the monolith.

"We got to be careful, don't want to alert anyone to us escaping." said Eddy.

But then he was grabbed by Anthony in his monstrous snake form and coiled up.

Everyone noticed it and became shocked.

"To late. Time for lunch." Anthony said before chuckling.

The giant snake then ate Eddy before burping.

"Mmm, tasty." said Anthony.

"DID YOU JUST EAT A HUMAN?!" yelled Sonic.

Anthony chuckled.

"Damn right I did, I'd eat a baby as well if I wanted to." said Anthony.

Sonic glared at Anthony.

"Eating...humans...and babies...IS NOT COOL!" yelled Sonic.

He did a spin dash before zipping into Anthony's mouth and tons of pounding sounds were heard from inside the snake.

"Wow, he swallowed his phobia of snakes just to get Eddy out of Anthony, that's some courage he's got." said Jessica.

Sanders nodded.

"Yep." said Sanders.

Then Sonic still curled up in a ball came out of Anthony's mouth before landing on the ground and uncurled, revealing Eddy was in his arms shivering in fear.

The hedgehog sighed.

"Never again will I go down the inside of a snake." said Sonic.

"I'll say." Said Eddy.

Anthony hissed.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY MEAL!" yelled Anthony.

He lunged towards the heroes, but Meek grabbed hold of the snakes fangs and held him in place.

"Go now, don't worry about me." said Meek.

Everyone nodded and ran off.

He then tossed Anthony over his shoulders just before the snake fell on the ground groaning.

Anthony lunged towards Meek before his head was punched down to the ground.

"So much for being stealthy." said Meek.

Anthony is mad.

"We shall see Meek." He said.

Anthony turned into his humanoid form before drawing his sword out and clashing it with Meek's arms.

Meek held a foot up and fired a repulsor ray from the foot, sending Anthony crashing into a wall.

The meerkat's Gatling gun then started firing at Anthony who deflected every bullet with his sword.

But Meek jumped upwards and punched Anthony across the face.

The snake then spat out some acid at Meek who simply grabbed hold of it before tossing it back at Anthony, hitting him in the arm.

The snake screamed in pain.

Anthony hissed before lunging his tail at Meek, only for the meerkat to grab hold of it.

"Curses." said Anthony.

Meek spun Anthony around and around.

Anthony stopped spinning and groaned before falling on the ground.

"Got places to be pal." said Meek.

He flew off.

"Why is the room spinning?" said Anthony.

He then fainted.


	5. Defeating Anthony

With Sonic's group; they appeared at Meek's destroyed ship and Sanders, Eddy, and Jessica were shocked.

"What happened to Meek's ship?" said Jessica.

"The reason why Ed shouldn't be allowed to stay in a spaceship alone." said Sonic.

Ed chuckled dumbly.

"I ran out of gas." said Ed.

Eddy leaned over to Jessica.

"That's not all he ran out of." said Eddy.

Meek then appeared and became shocked.

"MY SHIP!" yelled Meek.

"Well this can't be worse then the alternate ending to Endgame." said Sonic.

**Cutaway Gag**

Thanos was looking at all the surviving heroes of the snap who were lying on the ground and laughed evilly.

"You fools couldn't even stop me a second time, I still win." said Thanos.

Captain Marvel groaned and looked at Thanos.

"I still got one trick up my sleeve." said Captain Marvel.

She then pulled out Goose and tossed the cat alien to Thanos.

The other Avengers noticed it.

"Awwwww." they all said.

Thanos chuckled.

"Seriously, that's supposed to scare me?" said Thanos.

Goose smirked and opened his mouth and tentacles came out.

This shocked Thanos.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted and Goose ate him.

The tentacles disappeared.

"Meow." said Goose.

The cat then burped out the Infinity Gauntlet.

The Avengers were shocked.

"Not sure how I should feel about this." said Iron Man.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, I was the one trapped in the Quantum Realm when half of all life was erased from existence." said Ant Man.

Everyone nodded.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Eddy became confused.

"Wait, why not use a cutaway involving the Ant Man defeating Thanos theory?" said Eddy.

"Because the outcome would look like this." said Sonic.

**Cutaway Gag**

Thanos was sitting on a toilet trying to take a dump while screaming as the other surviving Avengers minus Ant Man were watching in shock.

"Not sure how I should feel about this." said Iron Man.

Everyone turned to Iron Man.

"Did you seriously just reuse that quote from the previous cutaway gag?" said Rocket.

Iron Man looked at Rocket.

"Shut it Trash Panda." Said Iron Man.

Rocket growled.

"Did you really have to tell Scott to jump into Thanos's butt and expand by a little bit to give him constipation?" said Captain America.

"No, it's just revenge for what he did to my armor in Germany." said Iron Man.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah, it would be difficult to watch." said Sonic.

Meek was inspecting his ship.

"This'll take me days to fix up." said Meek.

"Well you'd better get started before Anthony shows up." said Eddy.

Then Anthony in his monstrous snake form appeared.

"Too late." said Anthony.

Everyone turned to Anthony in shock as he turned into his humanoid form and held his blaster out and aimed it at the heroes.

"Say goodbye." said Anthony.

But a laser hit the blaster, destroying it.

He groaned and looked up to see Rock's ship hovering in the air.

"_THIS IS THE UNITED GALACTIC FEDERATION, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR SLAVE LABOR OF A PRIMITIVE RACE_!" Rock's ship yelled over the speakers.

Anthony hissed.

"IT'LL TAKE MORE THEN ONE SPACE SHIP TO TAKE ME OUT!" yelled Anthony.

Then two Plumber ships appeared next to Rock's ship, shocking Anthony.

"This is not good." said Anthony.

Then 99 more ships appeared.

"OH COME ON!" Shouted Anthony

Meek fired a repulsor ray at Anthony's face, knocking him out.

"Wow, how did the United Galactic Federation and Plumber's know we were here?" said Eddy.

"I made contact with Rock before returning and told him everything that happened." said Meek.

Eddy became shocked.

"Wait, everything?" said Eddy.

Meek nodded.

"Even how you set up the monolith in the first place and didn't know you were tricked into doing it." said Meek.

Later; a ton of Plumbers and UGF agents were surrounding the area and taking down the monolith as two UGF agents were escorting Anthony and Broodwing into a cruiser.

Eddy was handcuffed as well and being escorted into Rock's ship.

"Don't worry, we'll just have you in custody until you answer all our questions, and after an hour or so, you'll be free to go." said Rock.

"I hope so, I'm having a bad enough day as it is." said Eddy.

The two then entered the ship before it flew off.

Jessica saw something and became confused.

"Are the Plumbers and Galactic Federation setting up their own monolith's?" said Jessica.

Everyone turned around to see that sure enough, two monolith's were being set up by the Plumbers and United Galactic Federation.

"Something tells me we just made things worse then they already were." said Sky.

"You're telling me. It's like Mr Waternoose's defeat in Monsters Inc. He was exposed as being corrupt in an attempt to save his company by willing kidnap tons of human kids just for their screams to be used as energy when he could have looked for alternate resources, and as he was arrested, he angrily told Sully that he just made things worse only to be proven wrong afterwards." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Sheesh, we spend all this time trying to get rid of Anthony's monolith just to keep Eddy from being convicted, only to realize that the Plumbers and United Galactic Federation had similar plans as well." said Sanders.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." said Miss Martian.

Then the monolith's grew and tons of different aliens appeared from each monolith before tons of buildings were built very quickly.

The gorilla aliens started crying.

"Maybe not." said Miss Martian.

"Let's just go and bail Eddy out, then make a pact to never speak of this ever again." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.


	6. Mitten Party

On Planet Turo; Eddy walked out of a building with the others.

"It's about time you show up, the coffee was terrible." said Eddy.

Sonic glared at Eddy.

"I would Punch you for that but after what you've been through today I'll let it slide." Said Sonic.

"Agreed." Said Meek, "So about that party you have planned for MacArthur?"

"Well there's not much, just a mitten party." said Eddy.

Sonic just stared at Eddy before walking off.

Eddy became confused.

"What's he up to?" said Eddy.

Later back on Earth; Sonic was throwing a huge party in Toon Manor.

And it wasn't a regular party, it was a mitten party that MacArthur was attending as well.

"PARTY!" yelled MacArthur.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah it's quite a party, and I've been the guinea pig for many inventions, including a time machine using energy from the Quantum Realm." said Sonic.

**Flashback**

Sonic was wearing a blue version of the Scott Lang Ant Man outfit and standing in front of some type of huge microwave like device before he turned to Donnie and Tails in confusion.

"Wait a minute, you want me to travel through time with this time machine?" said Sonic.

"Yes, this thing is powered by the Quantum Realm, meaning you'll be able to travel through time." said Tails.

"Don't we already have tons of time machines?" said Sonic.

"Precautions for in case something happens to all the other time machines, now get testing." said Donnie.

Sonic sighed.

"Okay." said Sonic.

He then disappeared into the Quantum Realm.

"Now we're bringing him back in three...two...one." said Donnie.

He pushed a button on the controls, bringing Sonic back.

But however; the hedgehog looked like his Lego counterpart.

The two geniuses became shocked.

"Guys, I don't think I traveled back in time, I traveled to the Lego dimension." said Sonic.

Donnie and Tails looked at each other.

"Awkward." They said

Donnie pushed some buttons as Sonic went back into the portal before coming out as his Archie Comics counterpart.

"Oh boy, this is not the way things should be done." said Sonic.

"Send him back." said Tails.

Donnie nodded and pushed some more buttons.

Sonic went back into the portal before coming out as Classic Sonic.

The two genius's became shocked.

"We just brought back his silent counterpart." said Tails.

"I can see that. Shut off the power when I say so." said Donnie.

Tails went to some type of lever and grabbed hold of it.

Sonic went into the portal before coming out as his prime counterpart.

"NOW!" yelled Donnie.

Tails pulled the lever as the portal closed up.

"How do you feel Sonic?" said Donnie.

"I'd rather not say." said Sonic.

**End Flashback**

Sonic cringed at that.

"Never want to deal with that again." said Sonic.

Then Eddy's group who just appeared looked around.

Eddy became shocked.

"SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Eddy.

Sonic saw this and blushed nervously.

"What can I saw, I can throw awesome parties." said Sonic.

Eddy growled.

"Why you, I oughta-"Eddy said before Thanos who was at the party as well, and wearing the Infinity Gauntlet snapped his fingers.

Eddy started turning to dust and he noticed it.

"Motherf-"Eddy said before he completely disappeared.

Sanders glared at Sonic.

"You invited Thanos to a mitten party?" said Sanders.

"No I didn't, he crashed the party." said Sonic.

Thanos growled and got ready to snap again.

"Alright I did invite him, but that was because he threatened to erase half the guests at this party." said Sonic.

Sanders nodded and grabbed Sonic.

"HAVE THANOS BRING MY BOYFRIEND BACK BEFORE I DO SOMETHING TO YOU!" Shouted Sanders

"Thanos, you might as well do as she says." said Sonic.

Thanos did some thinking.

"I'd rather not." said Thanos.

"Her best friend doesn't have a chiropractor license." said Sonic.

Thanos shrieked in shock before snapping his fingers.

Eddy returned and he was shocked.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"You weren't feeling so good." said Sonic.

Eddy then remembered and punches Sonic.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNEW I HAD A PARTY PLANNED BUT YOU JUST HAD TO DO THINGS YOUR WAY AGAIN!" Shouted Eddy.

Sonic sighed.

"After the day you had, I'll let that go." Said Sonic.

He walked over to the disk jockey table that Rayman was operating and whispered into his ear.

Rayman nodded and started flipping through songs on his iPod before the song Gangsters Paradise started playing.

Eddy groaned.

"That lame song?" said Eddy.

Sonic nodded.

Eddy took a tranquilizer gun and shot Sonic in the leg.

Sonic groaned before passing out.

"Hey, you should be glad it's the original Coolio version instead of the Weird Al version Amish Paradise." said Meek.

Eddy whispered something in Meek's ear and Meek wide eyed.

"Okay then." said Meek.

He then started the song Gangman Style.

Sonic woke up groaning.

He sees everyone Doing Gangman Style.

"I give up." said Sonic.

He grabbed a tranqulizer gun and shot himself in the leg before passing out.


End file.
